Hell commonly known as west sheild high school
by Nya Mystic
Summary: Andy was a Halfling more than that he was a mix of a vampire angel demon and sprit at west shield high school andy is bullied but he finds his hide out in a tree yes a tree andy finds love in cc a angel friends in jake a demon jake a sprit and Ashley a vampire read on to find out what happens to andy
1. Chapter 1

ok ive been forgetting disclaimer which means im only doing this once if I get reviews saying im forgetting them ill tell you to go here so I OWN NOTHING OF BLACK VEIL BRIDES WHILE BESIDES MY BAND TEES I HAVE BUT STILL I OWN NOTHING AT ALL I DONT EVEN OWN THE IDEA OF SUPER NATTUALY THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MYSELF WHICH IS NYA WHICH IS MY NICKNAME


	2. Chapter 2 wake up and hell

'Thoughts'  
"people speaking"  
:whole class speaking at once:  
/letters\  
{changed last names}  
{nicknames]  
-chapter name  
-real names of abrevs-  
CHAPTER 1-Wake up and hell known as west sheild highschool  
Andy sighed as he rolled over to turn his alarm clock off that was annoyingly going off with a buzzing sound telling him to get ready for hell or commonly knowen as west sheild highschool.  
West shield highschool was like most schools but not at the same time the same is its still spilt into diffrent groups the jocks,preps,outcast,goths,sence,emo,or loners sometimes the last five mention will pair together depending the person. Anouther thing that was the same was it had the common classes of math,science,social studies,langue arts,art,heath,shop,gym and computers the last five being extra classes you can sign up for, I normaly sign up for shop or art as they let you listen to music when work shop less than art as you have to be careful in was diffrent about west shield highschool was that there was humans and what was know as supernatuals which meant Vampires,demons,sprits,angels or halflings which was two of the listed supernatual it was vary rare for there to be someone with more than two bloods of the supernatuals it was rare for there to be halflings even,I was one of the rare cases were i had the bloods of sprits vampires demons and angels I was even more rare than the people who have three types of blood in them. Which meant he was picked on a lot he was one of the loners actcally he was a loner loner while the loners hang out with one anouther they ignored me.  
Sigh it was time to walk to hell and be pick on it was his first year at the high school as he just got finsh with 8th graded heres how the schools go 1st tp 5th was elementry 6th to 8th was middle and 9th to 12th was high which meant he wasw know a loner in west shield highschool and not the loner anymore of west shiled middle school.


	3. Chapter 3 screaming lunatics

CHAPTER 2-time table,Angry teacher with no name name YET! and screaming teachers  
Andy stared at the building with the words west sheild highschool and the school moto under it,  
we wish for you the students to do your best, which was bull they dont give a Fuck.  
Looking at his time table he saw he had math first followed by sciene,L.A.,lunch, S.S.,free period,art which he was looking forward to, and than anouther free period.  
Wam! Andy jerk up and look up at his math teacher whoever she was he didnt catch her name at all,  
" YOU WILL NOT BE SLEEPING IN MY CLASS THIS IS CALLED MATH NOT NAP TIME SIT UP AND MOVE THAT PENCIL RIGH NOW"!, ever her name was yelled,The class laughed making his face burn in anger and he thought as he wrote down the homework the class was given one teacher that already hated him just what he needed a grownup as a enmeny.  
The bell surlled loudly telling the class that first period was over and to get to your next class, see you had 5 mintues in between each class to go to your locker and get stuff before heading off to class.  
Walking into Science he know he was some what going to like it his teacher was a funcky looking woman with blue hair and yellowesh brownesh eyes was standing up front, the class was standing around the door waiting as last class the teacher pick the seats.  
"ALRIGHT CLASS IM YOUR NEW SCIENCE TEACHER I WILL NOT ASIGN YOU SEATS SIT WERE EVERY YOU LIKE BUT IF THERES A PROBLEM YOU WILL BE MOVED I WILL ALSO NOT ASIGN MUCH HOMEWORK THIS YEAR THE ONLY TIME I WILL IS IF WE DONT GET FINSH WITH WHAT WE WERE DOING IN CLASS AND IF ITS SOMETHING THAT CAN BE DONE AT HOME IF NOT IT WILL BE PICKED UP ON THE NEXT DAY", yelled. "Now class what we will be doing in science will be labs,G.R. which is short for guilding reading and reading from the books, today we will pick are seats and thats it if we still have time just sit and talk or what ever".  
The class scarmbled for seats,I picked the back seat in a conner which know one was out a notebook he started to doodle in it drawing batman symbols and zodicac symbols one thing about me was i was batman this batman that i loved any thing to do with batman,also he wrote litte lyrics on the side or some other places as he some day wanted to be a singer for a band or back up he didnt care he just wanted to be in a band.


	4. Chapter 4 horrier show & bullies

CHAPTER 3-The horrier show, werid names and bullies  
Langue Arts was a horrier show the teacher 'what kind of name was that' said as soon as the class walk though the door was "alright class my name is and i will not tollerate troble acters or slacking i will be picking you seats and that is where you will be seating for the reast of the year if something is turn in late you will be given a zero and will not be able to make it up ok class do you understand me"  
Silence from the class, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME I WANT A ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION GOT IT" yelled  
:YES SIR WE UNDERSTAND SIR: the whole class said in tone to each other,  
"Good than were off to a good start" said, than started to list off peoples names and pointing to were there were to sit.  
" " Andy heard fanitly, " " yelled  
"Yes Sir"Andy said.  
"you will be siting here"The teacher said.  
Andy look at were the teacher was pointig reliseing it was the only seat and it was in a conner which was a releaf to him.  
The class went on in a slow pace this and that was said homework asign and people whispering back and fourth passing notes to friends and such. Andy was startled out of his thoughts by something landing on his desk picking it up and opening it reading the tauting words on it  
/so beirsuck still alive you havent off yourself yet isnt that what emo gothic loner fags like you do when not even the gothic emos or loner want you, why dont you go cut your wrist like faggots like you do?\  
Andy crampled the letter and throw it away not letting the tauting get to him like he normal did class was about to end which he was glad for as lunch was close and he was hungry haven not have time for beastfest.


	5. Chapter 5 Tables and Panics

CHARTER 4 -Tables and panics  
Lunch went by fast haven ate in a conner than sat there and drawen random things in his notebook that was meant for random things like doddles or little lyrics so latter he can put them in his lyric book.  
soon it was time for Soical Studies, walking into the room he saw the tables were set up in a tringle type thing and it wasnt desk it was rectangle tables aranged into a tringle.  
"Ok class settle down now i will be giving you seats than you can do whatever for the rest of the class period lets get it over with shall we"  
Table 1 Ande Stevens and Steve Steel  
Table 2 Jeff phill and Halyee Teal  
Table 3 anderson sun and tiff litte  
Table 4 Hera wills and devin cutlee  
Table 5 Dessire steath and lilly kanes  
Table 6 Seth dens and Tena Steath  
Table 7 Andy Beirsack and Christian mora {coma} [CC]  
Table 8 Jake Pitts and Ashley Purdy  
Table 9 Rj Shadow and Jeremy [Jinxx] Ferguson  
Table 10 Nyu and Nya Shadow  
Table 11 Taylor Rex and Samantha Silver  
Table 12 Hannah Michel and Sarah Silver  
Were the seating chart which he was kinda happy about but scared at the same time he was around to many people and that was one thing he did not like at all.  
Rest of class passsed as a blar as I was just sitting trying not to bolt out the door and instead tried to doddle draw or write none working that much. As soon as the bell rang he was out as fast as he could run which was FAST! as sprits vampires demons and angels where fast with all wraped in one being that being was fast as hell.


	6. Chapter 6 run ins and hide out

CHAPTER 5-FREE PERIOD,RUN INS, and HIDE OUTS  
Looking at his time table and seeing that he had free period I began to wonder looking for a place to hang out for now on at free times when he heard "hey beirsuck were you going!"  
Making the mistake of turning around he was kicked in the stomach than pnch in the face, groning in pain he took what was given before the jocks got tired and left.  
Sighing in releif he contiue to look for his new hide out before fulling over as he hit a tree looking angryly at the stupid tree as if it were its fault he wasnt looking were he was going but he blinked in shook at the hole in it and it was big enough for someone to get in and out of. Even he wass shocked at his thoughts not beleiveing he was going to see if someone could actcally get in there, looking around to see if anyone was watching seeing and double cheaking he saw know one was turn to the tree and wiggled his way in the hole falling on a solid board he looked around 'Fucked this place is bigger than it looked' He thought looking around and to to that it was it was like a big living room fit into a tree which was shooking he frowned for a while looking around before decideing this was his new hide out than looked more and saw it wasnt wet even though it was rainin earlier which made his thoughts streathen to useing this as a hide out.  
Grinning he thought of what to bring to make it more liveable during the hour free periods he had.


	7. Chapter 7 art and PaCkInG

CHAPTER 6-Art,End of School And PAcking  
Jerking up from the ground inside the tree where he was curled up on his hoodied dozzing as the bell rang to tell them F.P. -Free period- was over and go to there last class before you had the choice of going home or staying at school until 4:05.  
Reliseing he had art he climbed out the hole as fast as he could than ran to class slideing into the chair in the conner as the whiteboard told the class the class they can sit where ever they wanted to. It was about 10 mintues till the teacher came in the room "hello hello I am I will be your art teacher untill the end of the year or you leave, While in this room i will teach yo the wonders of painting, drawing, carcoil or anything to do with art now i see you have got your seats and unless you ask for them to be change they will stay like this, for today you can free draw what ever you like" Miss Eclipse said. Every one went for things blank paper or things like that, I went for my notebook and began to doodle again.  
When the bell rang again insteed of staying for anouther hour he went staight to his hpuse were he lived by his self and began to serch for thing to bring to his tree thingy hidey hole the first thing was some pillows and a couple of pillows next was a clock that ran of baterries and a radio/Cd played than some cds along with some more notebooks along with a small desk like thing with a lamp that ran of batrries along with his second laptop which he could bring home when it needed changed than he grab just random things that could be of use to make his hide out more comfy.


	8. Chapter 8 getting settled in

CHAPTER 7-getting settle in  
After packing every thing he ranned to the school and found the tree swiftly climbing in the hole and draging the packs in hw began to on pack things going this way and that way and anywhere hehe yup it was home now decideing to go to sleeping in here has he was tired and home was kinda far he feel alsleep.


	9. Chapter 9 new pov and STALKERS

CHAPTER 8-New Pov And Stalkers  
CC looked at his friends ashley,jinxx,and jake than back at the house they were watching were cc mate lived Andy his mates name had ran out of the house some time ago and has yet to come back they had tried to follow him when he ran but lost him fast which meant they had to go back and watch his house to see when he came back.  
Waking up he looked at the rest confirming that andy did not come back last night making him sigh before all of them headed of to school to find andy already there which kinda shoock them haven thought he wold be late but he was early like he hadnt left school oh well lets get to class they thought.  
sitting in social studies was horribly slow and horrible he had to sit next andy which meant trying not to jump him there and than 'why why does he not notice me'ccs thoughts screamed at him. The class ended and andy disappeared again. cc and the rest went to the music room to play some before class was to start again.  
The day went by super slow like a snail but as soon as that bell rang cc was gone going home to sleep and maybe not get up.


	10. Chapter 10 ummm no name to it

CHAPTER 9 CC whine to ashley on how he wanted andy to at least talk to him but andy ignored any attempt he made, andy also disappeared during free periods and no matter where they serech they could not find him at all he was ethier leaveing school grounds or had a great place to hide that no one can find. "GAH!" CC Cried in angry. "why is he ignoreing me why why why!" he said to the guys. "why you asking us not him we dont know" Ashley snipped "Gah" POV CHANGE TO ANDY Andy sighed as he walked around tring to find a place to just to relax not wanting to go to the tree when he heard some music and someone singing. "No excuses, you don't need to explain, No apologies, I'm over all the pain I pulled myself up again, Out of the flames, I made it through I'm officially over you" he wondered over to the door and saw a group of people that was plating instermunets and a girl singing lyrics that he never heared but sounded like something he would listen to opening the door a silently walking in to not disturb the group who finsh a little bit later than saw him. "Hey!" The girl that was singing said chippy. "hi" andy said slowly scared of the chirppy girl. "do you play" one of the others the one playing the bass guitar asked waving to the insturments "i play base a little but i sing/scream better" Andy decided to say. "you do? would you im pretty sure we can make a tone you can sing to please please please" the chrippy girl said in a rush. "UMM sure" "yay!" The group immeditly started makeing a random tone to it, listening to the tone for a few he smiled haveing a compleate song that can go to the beat. "Through sadness you have taught us to be one with the crowd Unveil the sacred order, hymns of falling down You told the greatest stories, of love and bleeding crowns But to the sick and hungry, you cannot be found

We are young and we are strong Through strength in self we become Something more than they can be I raise my heart and sing!

That I won't believe this lie I know there's something more inside When darkness is all you'll see This is our Sweet Blasphemy

Silence the crooked holy, unchain the tied and bound No time for allegory, one true reigning sound Unite the lonely mourning, a simple servant now We are the only glory, hear us screaming loud

We are young and we are strong I raise my heart and sing!

That I won't believe this lie I know there's something more inside When darkness is all you'll see This is our Sweet Blasphemy

We are young and we are strong Through strength in self we become Something more than they can be This is our Sweet Blasphemy

That I won't believe this lie I know there's something more inside When darkness is all you'll see This is our Sweet Blasphemy

That I won't believe this lie I know there's something more inside When darkness is all you see This is our Sweet Blasphemy" He sang to the beat. As soon as he was done he notice the group looking at him and smiled "your good"the chrippy girl said in a happy vocie every one agreed to the words. "Reallly?" "Yup" she said Andy looked at the clock and saw it was about a mintue pass start of class, Makeing his eyes widen "OMG!" "i got to get to class" "see yah" the group chimed Andy ran to the door before stoping. "wait i didnt get any of your names" "Nya Shadow" "Nyu shadow" "Rj shadow" "samantha Silver" "sarah silver" "hannana Michel" "oh im andy beirsack" Nice to meet you bye!"


End file.
